Treasuring Life's Little Moments
by jayla4evr23
Summary: NALEY FIC! This is the sequel to The factor that changed life forever... in this one Nathan and Haley prepare for the new baby while rasing Jenny and dodeging the obsticals that life is throwing their way....will they suceed or will they fail......
1. Grandpa Dan

**A/N: okay this is the sequel to The factor that changed life forever! i got some reviews saying that i should write a sequel so i asked and then i got more reviews saying that a sequel would be great so here it is...**

Grandpa Dan

It's been at least 4 months since Haley found out that she was pregnant. Nathan and Haley were having so much fun getting ready for the new baby and raising Jenny.

"So Hales when do we go to the doctor to find out what we're having?"

"Well Nate I'm pretty sure that we're having a baby." Haley said jokingly. As Haley said that he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh you mean what the sex of the baby is. We go in like 2 weeks." Haley finished clearing the table at the café. Just as she put her dish rag up she heard the door open so she turned around to see who it was.

"So son I hear I'm going to be a grandpa!" Haley heard the devilish laugh and she knew right away that it was the devil himself…….DAN!

"Dad what are you doing here? I mean you do realize that this is Karen's place right." Nathan said in a tone a voice the warned him to leave him and Haley alone.

"Son can't I just come and see you and my lovely daughter-in-law?" Dan said with that same devilish laugh "You know I'm a little hurt that I had to hear that I'm gonna be a grandpa from Whitey."

"Did you actually think that we were gonna tell you that I was pregnant." Haley said as she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well I didn't think you would want me to know but since I'm the mayor I have connections so if you thought I wouldn't find out then you were wrong!"

"Dad if you're trying to scare us it's not working!" Nathan said point blankly.

"Oh son don't underestimate your father. If I wanted to scare you then all I'd have to do is make all the college scouts stay away from Tree Hill."

"Dad you know that doesn't scare me either because I'm getting good grades now and the scouts will come either way so you really don't scare me!"

"We'll see about that." Dan said as he strode out the door.

"Nathan I didn't like the sound of what he just said. You do know what he is capable of. I mean he did hire Jules to leave Keith at the alter." Haley said with a scared expression on her face.

"Hales don't worry bout this ok dad he just wants you to think that he's in control but really he's not and he won't mess things up this time okay." Nathan sounded so determined that his dad wouldn't ruin things for them and it made Haley feel better about things. Haley finished the dishes for Karen and her Nathan left to go home. When they got home Haley was wondering why Peyton hadn't called for them to come get Jenny. So she decided to call her and ask.

"Hey Peyton how's Jenny."

"Oh she's fine ummmm…….my dad is home and he's having such a blast with Jenny. We took her to the zoo, I hope you don't care."

"No I don't mind I was just wondering why you hadn't called. I was just wondering if she was getting on your nerves yet."

"Nope not at all you know how much I love Jenny."

"Yeah I do. Well Nate and I are home so whenever you feel like bringing her home you can."

"Okay I'll bring her home in like an hour we're just getting ready to eat dinner."

"Sounds great. See you then." Haley hung up the phone with Peyton and went to the couch and sat down to watch a movie with Nathan.

"It's been an hour and a half do you think Peyton and Jenny are okay?"

"Hales don't worry Peyton a good person and I'm sure that they are okay." Nathan and Haley were sharing popcorn and we on their second movie when Haley's cell phone rang.

"Hello" Haley said into the receiver.

"Haley this is Larry Peyton's dad……there has been a accident."

"WHAT OMG ARE THEY OKAY?" Haley said in a panicked voice that got Nathan attention.

"Haley calm down and please let me talk to Nathan."

"Okay……"

"Hello" Nathan said a little scared because he couldn't understand a word Haley was saying

"Nate ummmm…..Peyton and Jenny were in a car accident."

"OMG OKAY ARE THEY OKAY…….?"

A/N: review and tell me what you think of the sequel bc if u guys think it's bad then i'll stop writing it! much lovejayla4evr23


	2. The Accident

The Accident

"Well the paramedics took them to the hospital Peyton had a broken arm and Jenny well they wouldn't tell me what's wrong with her they just took her in the ambulance and left."

"Okay well we'll meet you at the hospital." Nathan and Haley rushed to the hospital and when they got to the front desk they lady said:

"Can I help you?"

"Ummmmm…..yes we're looking for Jenny Jagelski."

"And you are……?" the lady said with a weird look on her face.

"We're her legal guardians."

"Oh okay go down the hall and turn to your left and you'll see the next nurses station and tell them your looking for Jenny and her doctor."

"Okay thank you….." Nathan said as he followed Haley looking for Jenny and the doctor. When they turned the corner the saw Peyton's dad Larry and ran to him he was talking to the doctor and Peyton.

"Larry, Peyton…..where's Jenny…." Haley said as she started to cry thinking only the worst. "Is she okay…..I wanna know where my little girl is!" Haley said as her crying started to get hysterical.

"I take it that you're Jenny's guardians….Nathan and Haley?"

"Yes ummmm……can you please tell us what's going on with her?"

"Well she has some internal damage to her organs and she's lost a lot of blood……..we need to find the right blood type as her and she may need a new kidney if it was damaged to severely. But first we need to find her a blood donor." The doctor said seriously.

"Her check me I'll donate all the blood I can give just save her I don't know what I would do if we lost her." Haley said pulling up the sleeve of her shirt. The doctor took her back to test her blood but it wasn't a match. They also tested Peyton, Nathan and Larry's blood and none of them were matches either.

"Well we found enough blood to get Jenny through the night and surgery but we may need is there any other family member we could call to see if they'll donate some blood to her?" the doctor asked quizzically.

"No there's not." Nathan said as he put his hand on Haley's back.

"WAIT……w-wh-what about Nikki. Ummmm……Nikki is Jenny's biological mother…she didn't want Jenny so we're her guardians it's a long story. Do you think maybe we should call her?" Haley said looking at Nathan and Peyton.

"Well it's our only shot to try and save Jenny." Peyton said

"Peyton are you sure you wanna bring Nikki back in this?" Nathan said calmly.

"Nate it's out only chance and Jenny means the world to all of us we can't and won't loose her." Peyton said raising her voice a little.

"Can we use your phone so we can call her?" Haley said to the doctor.

"Yeah it's right over there." Nathan and Haley walked over to the phone to call Nikki and to get her to come here and help Jenny out. It's ringing Nathan told Haley.

"Hello……."

"Hello is this Nikki."

"Yeah who wants to know?" Nikki said into the receiver.

"This is Nathan Jake's friend and Jenny legal guardian. There has been an accident and we need your help."

"What kind of help?" Nikki said in a kinda scared voice.

"Well Jenny needs some blood and none of us have the same blood type as her and we were hoping you did and would help her out."

"Ummmmm…………I guess I could give her some of my blood if we're the same blood type."

"Okay we need you to get to the Tree Hill hospital as soon as you can get her. Like before tomorrow morning." Nathan said in a semi happy voice. Nathan and Haley walked back to Peyton, Larry, and the doctor and told them that Nikki was on her way. They sat in the chair and Haley was almost asleep when she heard Nikki calling their names.

"Hey Nikki thank you for coming and helping us and Jenny. Nathan went to go get the doctor." Haley said to Nikki with a look of many thanks on her face.

"Okay good…..I'm glad you guys called me I really do want to help and here's my chance." Nikki went back with the doctor to give blood and the other sat and waited to see if she was a match.

"Nikki was a match and we're giving the blood to Jenny now. But she still needs a kidney donor, but you can go in a see her now." Nathan and Haley walked up to Jenny's bed and they saw all the cuts and scrapes on her and they just wished that none of this would have happened.

"Haley has been sitting right there for a week now she won't leave that spot only to go to the bathroom. I wish she would just go home and get some rest then come back." Nathan said to Lucas and Brooke.

"Hales really loves that little girl, she would do anything for her." Brooke said to Nathan. The next day was Haley doctor appointment and Haley said that she would go to her doctor's appointment and then straight back to the hospital to be with Jenny.

"So Haley, Nathan, have you decided if you want to know what your having or not?" Haley's doctor said to them.

"Yes would need some good news right now."

"Yeah I heard about Jenny, I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay" Nathan and Haley said in unison.

"Okay well you see that little head right there, that's your baby. It's a little girl. Oh my goodness what's that…………….." the doctor trailed off. Which made Nathan and Haley nervous.

**A/N: okay i hope you like this chapter...please review and tell me what you thought! as always much love to all my readers and people who review! **

**Jayla4evr23**


	3. Pink Booties, Blue or Both!

Pink Booties, Blue or you please tell me what's going on!" Haley demanded.

"Well you seen your little girl right there, and right behind here is another little head. Its looks like you're having twins and the other one was hiding in front of the little girl. Would you like to know what the other one is?"

"OMG TWINS!" Nathan said in a really happy voice.

"YES! Please tell us what the other one is."

"Well it looks like it's a little boy!" The doctor said with a happy smile on her face, because she knew that Nathan and Haley need some good news right now.

"AWWWW………I GET MY LITTLE BOY AND MY LITTLE GIRL!" Nathan said as he looked at Haley. After Nathan and Haley returned to the hospital they told everyone there that she was having twins.

"OMG Hales this is so amazing! What are they?" Brooke said really excited that she was going to be an aunt.

"Well do you guys really want to know?" Haley said as she sat down next to Jenny.

"Of course I want to know I want to know what kind of clothes I will be buying." Brooke said and Haley swore that she could see dollar signs in her eyes. It reassured Haley that her friends actually cared about her and the babies.

"Well Nathan and I are having a little girl, and a little boy!" Haley said with happiness in her voice.

"YES! I GET TO SHOP FOR BOTH THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" Brooke said as she screamed and jumped up and down clapping.

"Hales this is amazing I finally get a little nephew to play football, basketball, and play trucks with, and with the girl I can chase away her boyfriends and make them scared of me. I can't wait. Is there any way at all you can have the babies now?" Lucas said as a huge grin came upon his face.

"How's Jenny doing did the doctor say anything since we've been gone." Haley asked them trying to change the subject. She wanted to be happy because she loves that she going to be a mom but she can't when her other little girl is lying in a hospital bed.

"Nope they said that Jenny is at the top of the transplant list. So when a kidney becomes available she'll get it." Peyton said to Haley.

"Hales I'm really sorry this happened to you all. I didn't mean to wreck it's just this guy was coming at me head on and I didn't know what to do I swerved and I ended up hitting him!" Peyton said as fresh tears started spilling from her eyes.

"So you're the one who hurt my daughter." Nikki said as she stepped into the room.

"NO….NO I WASN'T MY FAULT! I SWEAR IT WASN'T!" Peyton said as she ran from the room.

"Nikki why did you have to say that?" Lucas demanded to know.

"I don't know lover……..maybe because it's the truth!" Nikki said in her defense.

"Please Nikki will you leave and we'll call you when it's a good time to be here?" Haley said apologetically.

"Hey bunny don't worry mommy will be back to see you soon." And with that Nikki was out of the door. The next day Lucas was at the café telling his mom how Jenny, Nathan, and Haley were doing when she saw Dan and Nikki talking across the street. He knew if Nikki was involved with Dan it wasn't good and something was going to go awfully wrong and he was determined to find out what it was.

"Hales you should go home and get some rest. All this stress can't be good for the babies and you." Nathan said trying to perused her to go home and take a nap.

"No I'm not leaving her side until she is better." Haley protested. Just then the doctor came in the room with a really happy look on his face.

"Oh please let this be good news." Haley said to herself.

"Looks like we found a kidney for Jenny, so we'll be prepping her for surgery and then take her straight down to do the transplant." The doctor said as he saw Nathan and Haley's face change from fear to relief.

"Thank god!" Was all Nathan and Haley could say. Later that day they did the transplant and Jenny was doing great. She seemed like her old self again. She was laughing, playing and talking up a storm. The next week Nathan and Haley got to take Jenny home and they we really thrilled. They threw a party at the café as a Welcome Home Jenny Party. They had cake, ice cream, balloons, and even presents for her. Nathan noticed this lady walking around the café like she wasn't from here and she was lost. He decided that he would go out and see what she wanted.

"Can I help you." The woman looked startled to see Nathan standing there.

"Ummmm……yes actually I'm looking for a Mr. and Mrs.……..Nathan Scott." The woman said politely.

"Ummmmmmmm…….yeah I'm Nathan Scott." Nathan said.

"This is for you then." The lady said as she handed him the papers and left. Nathan stood outside for a long time and Haley was wondering what was taking him so long so she decided to go see for herself.

"Hey Nate what are you doing out here?" Haley said to him.

"Ummmmm………..I think you need to read this!" he said with a weird look on her face. Haley couldn't believe what she was reading; it said that Nikki was going to try to get custody of Jenny. This couldn't be happening to her not now when every thing is going so well. Not now not ever!

**A/N: hey all i hope you enjoyed this chapter... please review and tell me what you thought of it! i probally won't UD until like tuesday, bc saturday is my b-day and i'm busy all weekend and monday my friends are takeing me out bc we don't have school! so please review and i will ud tuesday! and thank you to all my reviewers and readers! much love Jayla4evr23**


	4. The Battle

The Battle

"OMG NATE THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME….TO US…….TO JENNY!" Haley said as she started to cry into his chest. She felt the warmth of him and she didn't want to let go for a minute.

"Hales look she said when Jake died that she didn't want her and that we could have her…………so why does she want Jenny all of a sudden?" Nathan said with a confused look on his face. "She won't get custody of Jenny……..not without a fight and we will never let her take out little girls from us……okay don't worry Hales." Nathan said trying to reassure himself and Haley. Nathan and Haley walked back into the café trying to look happy and not let the others that anything was wrong.

"Hey ummmm…..guys I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna go home and lay down but Nate and Jenny are going to stay here. See-ya." Haley said as she walked out the door. Nathan and Jenny stayed at the party just a little longer to give Haley some time alone. When Nathan got home he found Haley asleep on the couch and her cheeks were stained from her tears and mascara. Nathan went and put Jenny to bed, which was already asleep by the time they pulled out of the parking lot at the café. He then walked over to Haley and gently tapped her shoulder to wake her up.

"Hey we're home Hales."

"Hey what time is it?" Haley asked as if she'd been asleep for a long time.

"It's about 10:30. Did you fall asleep as soon as you came home?" Nathan asked

"No, I cried for like a hour, then watched some TV, ate, cried some more, then I fell asleep." Haley said trying to make him laugh which she did.

"Hales it's gonna be okay I promise we'll work everything out and Jenny will be ours FOR GOOD." Nathan said as him and Haley walked back to the bedroom and went to sleep. The next morning Nathan and Haley woke up and took Jenny to Peyton's so they could go find a lawyer to help them fight for Jenny.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Scott this may be a tough case. I mean Jenny is Nikki's daughter………" the lawyer Mrs. Randolph said as Haley cut her off

"BUT NIKKI DOSEN'T EVEN WANT JENNY THAT'S WHY NATHAN AND I HAVE HER." Haley said as fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Haley I know……but the judge may see it as a sign that she wants her daughter." Mrs. Randolph said with a straight face. "But on the other hand she did say that she didn't want her and she did kidnap Jenny after she lied on the stand in court."

"Well is that a sing that maybe he could side with us………I mean aren't we good parents to her?" Haley said with hope in her eyes.

"Yes you two are very good parents to Jenny and you both love her very much……I didn't mean to scare you I was just saying this could be a tough battle."

"Then there is hope for us yet!" Haley said with hope in her eyes. When Nathan and Haley went over to Peyton's house to pick Jenny up they saw that there was a police car in front of the house.

"Oh no what's going on?" Haley said as she looked at Nathan. As Nathan and Haley got out of the car a police officer came up to talk to them.

"Nathan, Haley….I'm sorry but I have to take Jenny with us."

"WHAT……..WHY ARE YOU TAKING MY LITTLE GIRL FROM ME?" Haley said almost yelling.

"We have to take her back to her mother until the trial."

"NO YOU CAN'T…..PLEASE….DON'T TAKE HER!" Haley said pleading with the officer.

"It'll be okay monkey Aunt Haley will get you soon don't worry." Haley said trying to stop Jenny form crying.

**A/N: finally i ud my story...sorry i took me so long i had a really busy weekend and i didn't have time to write yesterday! so please review and tell me what u think...and as always much love to all my readers and reviewers! Jayla4evr23**


	5. Getting Jenny Back!

**A/N: i know it's been awhile but here it is chap 5 i hope u like!**

Getting Jenny Back!

Haley woke up the next morning hoping it was all a dream. She walked into Jenny's room to wake her up and she quickly discovered that it was real and not just a dream. She was so upset that she started to cry.

"What if she runs off with her like she did last time?" Haley thought to herself. Haley was now frying bacon for her and Nathan for breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. He looked as if he had been crying. Haley knew how he felt because she felt the same way.

"Hey Hales" he said with a kiss "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs." Haley said with little emotion in her voice. All she wanted was for Jenny to be sitting there with them eating her food. Jenny loves when Haley fixes bacon and eggs. Haley started to cry and Nathan noticed that Haley tears were spilling into his eggs.

"Uhhhh….Hales I don't like my eggs soggy." He said trying to take her mind off of Jenny.

"I know Nate……." She said with a laugh "I just can't help but think of that little bitch taking my little girl away from me. I mean all I was doing was trying to help Jenny by calling Nikki and now she's trying tot take her from me!" Haley said as she sat down on Nathan's lap.

"Hales don't worry the judges can't side with her…….she has been a horrible mother to Jenny and any judge who doesn't see that is plain blind!" Nathan said matter-of-factly. After breakfast Nathan and Haley went into town to buy some things for the babies. They went to this one store that was nothing but baby things….Haley fell in love. She walked around looking at all the cute things. They bought two white cribs, two different crib sets one for the boy and one for the girl, they bought tons of outfits (which Nathan picked out), strollers, and everything else they needed before the baby arrived. After Nathan and Haley finished there shopping they went to the café to talk with there friends.

"So Hales have you thought of what you're going to name the babies?" Lucas asked with anticipation in his voice "Because you know I do like the name Lucas!" He said with a smile on his face.

"HA…….in your dreams……we do have the girl's name picked out and we really like it so that might be her name." Haley said

"Okay well I picked out the girl name and I also have a name for the boy but I'm not sure if Haley will like it. Okay well we like Brielle Nichole……and I wanna name the boy after my favorite basketball player." Nathan said as he looked at his friends.

"NO WAY AM I NAMEING MY KID AIR!" Haley said

"Hales……" Nathan started to say but they all were laughing really hard "His name isn't air…….it's Micheal Jordan." He said to her as he was still laughing really hard.

"Oh…….." Haley said as she felt a little dumb she remembered the time Nate a Luke went to go see the Bobcats and she didn't know the name of the team they went to see. "Well I like those names especially Jordan……..hmmmm what could his middle name be…….Aaron I like Aaron……..Jordan Aaron Scott." Haley said with a smile on her face. The next day Nathan and Haley went to court to fight to get Jenny back. The judge looked over their cases. Since Jake had requested that Nathan and Haley be Jenny's legal guardians the judge had a right to look at the custody cases between Jake and Nikki.

"After looking over your cases and the other court hearings we've realized that Jenny should go to a home that will be in her best intrest…………….."

**A/N: okay well review and tell me what you think...i know it's been awhile but i had tests and stuff to study for...well please review it means so much to me and the things i put in my story...as always much love Jayla4evr23**


	6. The Fight

The Fight

Haley felt her heart almost stop as the judge finished his sentence.

"I believe that Jenny's best interest is for her to stay with Nathan and Haley. Case closed" The judge finished as he saw Haley burst into tears of joy.

"WHAT…..SHE'S MY DAUGHTER AND YOU'RE LETTING HER GO TO THEM!" Nikki protested.

"What do you mean Nikki you said that you didn't want her anymore because Jake isn't here to bug! So why are you so upset?" Nathan demanded to know the truth.

"Well if you must know I love to stir up trouble so I'll do you the favor and tell you. Your dad Dan……well he paid me to try and take away your happiness, basically get my daughter back." Nikki said with a huge smile in her face.

"WHAT IN THE HELL…I SHOULD HAVE KNOW HE WAS INVOLVED IN THIS SOMEHOW…….THIS HAS HIS NAME WRITTEN ALL OVER IT!" Nathan said yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Nate…….please you're starting to scare Jenny." Haley said as she begged Nate to calm down.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HALES I'M SORRY BUT RIGHT NOW I CAN'T CALM DOWN BECAUSE MY SON OF A BITCH FATHER TRIED TAKING OUR HAPPINESS AWAY FORM US." Nathan said as he started to get their things and Jenny so he could go find his oh so loving father. Nathan and Haley left the court house and Nathan dropped Haley and Jenny off at the café, while he went to look for his father.

"Hey Hales…..where is Nathan going?" Lucas asked as he watched him speed off.

"Well we were in court today and we got Jenny back…..but Nikki decided that she was gonna say something bout it. So Nate asked why she wanted her back because Jake is gone. Nikki said that she loved starting fights and stuff so she told us that Dan paid her to ruin out happiness. So Nathan went to go look for Dan." Haley said as she looked Luke in his eyes.

"Oh so that's why Dan and Nikki were talking to each other, the other day when I saw them." Luke said

"WHAT YOU KNEW DAN WAS TALKING TO NIKKI! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T FREAKING TELL US! OMG LUKE YOU KNOW THAT WHEN DAN IS INVOLVED IN THINGS HE'S UP TO NO GOOD!" Haley said letting out her anger.

"Hales look I'm sorry I was going to tell you I just never found the time!" Luke said hoping Haley wasn't mad at him.

"WELL IF I KNEW DAN WAS SOMEHOW MAYBE PLANNING SOMETHING TO RUIN YOUR LIFE I THINK I WOULD MAKE THE TIME TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT. RIGHT NOW I JUST DON'T KNOW IF I CAN TALK TO YOU WITHOUT YELLING OR SAYING SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T SO YOU SHOULD PROBALLY JUST GO AWAY!" Haley said a loudly as she could without disturbing the customers. She felt horrible for yelling at Luke but why didn't he tell her and Nate about what he saw? All she knew was that it was a good thing she told Luke to leave because she might have said something terrible to him. All she really cared about right now was that she had Jenny back and that her babies were ok.

"Hey Jenny, hey Haley I see that you got Jenny back…..but where's Nathan." Haley heard a familiar voice say and she knew that it was one of her best friends Brooke.

"Mmmmmm….well we did get Jenny back. But Nathan well you see it's a long story but Dan was paying Nikki to try to get Jenny back so Nathan went to yell at him. Oh and that wonderful boyfriend of yours well he knew that Dan was talking to Nikki but he didn't bother to tell me or Nathan about it." Haley said with a sigh.

"Oh I'm sorry and it's really weird that he didn't say anything to you guys. But aren't you so excited to have Jenny back for good?" Brooke asked as if she was more excited than Haley was.

"YES! I am so happy to have my little girl back. She was so happy to see Nathan again she ran right past me and straight to him. I was like oh my gosh she loves Nate more than me." Haley said laughing.

"Well I'm sure that she doesn't love Nathan more than you……she was just really happy to see him that's all." Brooke said "So where did Lucas go he told me to meet him here?"

"Ummmm……..I don't know I told him to leave because I didn't want to say anything to him I would regret. I don't know where he went…..maybe to find Nathan and Dan I don't know."

"Well maybe that's where he is until then I'll just hang out with you and Jenny…is that ok?" Brooke said

"Yeah the more the better…right monkey" Haley said

**A/N: well i hoped you enjoyed this chap please review and tell me what u think bc i really do count on your opinions about if i should continue or not...so review! as always much love Jayla4evr23**


	7. The Confrontation!

**A/N: i know it took me forever to update but here it is so enjoy...**

The Confrontation

Nathan knew he was speeding and he told himself that he better slow down before he got pulled over.

"I can't believe that Dan would stoup that low to get Nikki to take Jenny back. How stupid and dumb can he be?" Nathan thought to himself as he pulled up to his father's house. When he stopped the car he noticed that Dan was outside lifting weights.

"Hey son what brings you here?" Dan said with his evil laugh

"WHAT BRINGS ME HERE YOU KNOW WHY THE HELL I'M HERE!" Nathan shouted at him

"HA so my plan worked didn't it?" Dan asked with that same evil smile

"HELL NO IT DIDN'T WORK….WE STILL HAVE JENNY SO I GUESS YOUR PLAN FELL THROUGH!" Nathan said with a huge smile because he knew he defeated his father.

"That's what you think I mean I guess you did defeat that plan but did you really think that I'll stop trying to ruin your happiness that easy?" Dan said in his evil tone of voice.

"DAD GIVE IT UP……YOUR NEVER GOING TO RUIN MY HAPPINESS AND YOU'LL FAIL EVERY TIME YOU TRY!" Nathan said raising his voice even more now. Just then Lucas came walking up the driveway.

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Dan asked the same thing Nathan was about to ask.

"Oh you know Dan I just came here so I could kick you ass!" Lucas said just about to punch him when Nathan pulled him away.

"What the hell are you doing? That's my job!" Nathan said as he smiled.

"Well I saw Nikki and him talking and I thought something might be up but I didn't think this would be it." Lucas said to Nathan

"WHAT YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HALES AND ME?" Nathan asked in a loud voice.

"You know that was the same thing Haley said to me not to long ago." Lucas said to an angry Nathan

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULDN'T TELL US. I MEAN YOU DO KNOW WHAT DAN IS CAPABLE OF………WHAT THE HELL!" Nathan said a little confused. "I MEAN ARE YOU HELPING HIM?"

"HA HA HA…that would be and interesting twist on things brother against brother!" Dan said in his evil tone of voice.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD HELP THAT SON OF A BITCH…..I MEAN HELLO…………HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE SAYING THAT HE'S MY DAD!" Lucas said as he started to get angry. "I JUST CAM HERE SO THAT MAYBE I COULD HELP YOU BUT I CAN OBVIOUSLY SEE THAT YOU DON'T WANT MY HELP SO I THINK I LEAVE YOU TWO ALONE!"

Back at the café Haley and Brooke sat there talking when Haley looked up and saw this gorgeous guy walking up to the café. When he opened the door to the café Haley went to and instant Flash back……….

**A/N: okay i know this is really really short but i have a really big twist coming up...dun dun dun dun...lol...anyway i thought that this is where it should end and i will start writing right away...so review and tell me what you think! as always much love Jayla4evr23**


	8. The Big Secret!

**A/N: i hope you all like this chap and don't wanna like kill me after wards...enjoy...**

The Big Secret

_**Flashback**_

_"OMG! WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"_

_"Haley it's not what it looks like!" Nathan said in a scared voice._

_"OH REALLY WELL IT SURE IN HELL LOOKS LIKE YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY LIVING ROOM!" Haley said as her temper rose. "YOU KNOW WHAT NATHAN YOU YELLED AT ME BECAUSE I KISSED CHRIS AND SAID THAT IT WAS OVER WHEN I LEFT TO GO ON TOUR WITH HIM…..BUH HERE YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH MY SISTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I THINK MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE YOUR OWN ADVICE I'M TAKING JENNY AND WE'RE LEAVING" Haley said as she started to bawl her eyes out. She didn't know what to do or where to go all she knew was that she couldn't stay in the house with Nathan because he really upset her this tim_e.

What everyone didn't know was that Haley didn't really take Jenny that night because she was already asleep. Instead Haley ended up going to the place she never thought she would go back to……….New York. She went to a club and was sitting at the bar when this gorgeous guy came over and bought her a drink.

"You looked like you needed this." The guy said with a smile.

"Oh thanks I really do I've had a tough couple months and it just seems to be getting worse." Haley said but after she said it she felt embarrassed.

"Really do you wanna talk about it?" The guy asked

"I don't even know you!" Haley said

"Well the name is Smith" The guy said "I'm a nice guy who likes to have conversations with beautiful girls like yourself." He said as he flashed his perfectly white smile.

"Well Smith one of my best friends died about a month ago, right around the same time I had my miscarriage I got my friends daughter when he died but that's been really great and oh yeah I walked in my house and saw my husband kissing my sister!" Haley felt good after getting all of that off of her chest.

"Wow you have had it pretty bad haven't you?" Smith said "Did you say husband?"

"Yes I'm married and I'm only 19." Haley said. After that one drink Smith gave her Haley couldn't stop. It seemed like the more alcohol she drank the more the pain went away before long she was really wasted. But when Haley tried to kiss smith he refused. He didn't want to get in the middle of her and her husband. Haley stayed with him until he had had one to many drinks and was as drunk as Haley. They went back to Haley's hotel room and one thing lead to another and before they knew it they were having sex. The next morning Haley woke up and knew someone was in the bed with her she leaned over to kiss the person expecting it to be Nathan. Haley almost screamed when she realized that it wasn't Nathan but didn't want to wake him up. Who was he? Haley quickly tried to think of what happened the night before. A fight I had a fight with Nathan and I left and came here to New York, then I went to a bar and got really drunk and that's where I met Smith…..this was Smith. Oh my gosh I didn't mean for this to happen……..I mean I love Nathan and I'm married to him for gosh sake. Oh man what am I going to do! I can't tell Nathan about this I just can't. Just then Smith woke up it's as if he heard Haley talking to herself.

"Morning beautiful……." Smith said as he was cut off by Haley

"Please don't I'm married….we can't do this……and last night was a mistake I was really drunk and I didn't mean to do this!" Haley said almost in tears.

"I know you're married but you knew what you were doing and I asked if you wanted to stop and you said no. I can't help the way I feel about you Haley……..I've never felt this way about anyone before!" Smith said as he reached for Haley's hand

"Oh Smith………I….I……I gotta go!" Haley said as tears slid down her face.

"Haley don't go stay here for a little longer! I just want to talk and get to know you a little better and show you I'm not a bad guy like you probably think I am." Smith said trying to convince Haley to stay with him.

"Well………okay but only to get to know you better." Haley said as she got up to take a shower so they could go talk. They went to a nice café in Time Square where they sat and talked for hours. It was around 12:00 when Haley decided that she better go home. She said goodbye to Smith and got in her car and drove away leaving him in her past……………..or so she thought!

**_End Flashback_**

**A/N:okay okay i know...well i was thinking the other day and i was like i need a hudge twist so here it is...i'll update soon so u know what happens next...please please please review and tell me what u think...I'm sorry if any of u r mad but don't stop reading it'll only get better...i promise! As always much love Jayla4evr23!**


	9. The Big Secret part 2!

The Big Secret part 2

"Haley snap out of it you have a customer!" Brooke said snapping Haley out of her trance.

"Uhh….c-c-can I help you?" Haley said with a shaky voice.

"Yeah can I get a cup of coffee please? Mrs. Scott" the guy said with a semi-smirk on his face. Haley was getting they guy's coffee when she heard Peyton in the café talking to Jenny.

"Hey Peyton what's up?" Haley said as she gave the man his coffee.

"Oh nothing I just came in to see Jenny, get a cup of coffee and hang out with my two bestest friends." Peyton said as she noticed the gorgeous guy sitting at the counter.

"Hey I'm Peyton you're new in town right, because I've never seen you here before?" Peyton said as she held her hand out for him to shake it.

"Nice to meet you Peyton I'm Smith, and no I'm not from here I'm actually from New York." Smith said as he glanced at Haley.

"Uh-ummmmm….can I get you anything else…..Smith…….I think that's what u said your name was."

"Yeah that's my name….no I'm okay thanks for asking." Smith said with a smirk.

"So Hales looks like Peyton finally found another guy to flirt with after the whole Jake thing." Brooke said to Haley as they watched Peyton and Smith flirting with each other.

"Ye-Yeah I guess she sure did." Haley said. After she finished at the café she took Jenny to the park. She was sitting in the swing with Jenny when she noticed a shadow next to her. She looked over to see Smith standing there smiling at her.

"Hey Haley……." Smith said as he sat in the swing next to her.

"Ummmm………hey Smith……..What are you doing here?" Haley asked with confusion in her voice.

"I came to see you." Smith said

"Smith look I told you that I'm married and that, that night in New York was a mistake and should have never happened. I'm married and I'm pregnant with _my husband's _twin babies." Haley exclaimed.

"Yeah I can see that, but that doesn't mean that I can't like you. I promise that I won't come between you and your husband but I'm not going anywhere either. So who is this little princess?" Smith said as he looked at Jenny.

"This is Jenny, she's not me or Nathan's it's a long story." Haley said to Smith.

"I've got the time."

"Well you see she's our friend's daughter, he and his parents got into a car wreck, and died, he didn't want her biological mother to have her, she didn't want her anyway, and so he gave her to us, me and Nathan." Haley exclaimed.

"Wow looks like she's had a tough life already, so what's the deal with your friend Peyton, I mean she didn't seem like she wasn't have a great day." Smith said

"Well you see she was in love with Jake, Jenny's dad, and her mother died when she was little, and then she found out that she was adopted when she was first born, her real mother found her and then died a couple months from cancer, and her dad is gone all the time." Haley said to Smith who was looking at her like could this town get anymore crazy. "You're probably thinking that this town is a little crazy, huh?" Haley said to Smith with a little laugh.

"Well you know I was a little confused." Smith said to Haley with a laugh. Just then Smith noticed someone walking up to them and he thought maybe it was Haley's husband Nathan, and he was right.

"Hey Hales, hey monkey………" Nathan said as he gave Haley a huge kiss on the mouth.

"Mmmmmm………..hey Nate where have you been." Haley said with a smile.

"Well you know the usual……yelling at my Son of a Bitch of a father. Who's this?" Nathan said with a smile

"Hey I'm Smith, ummmmm…….I met Haley and the wreckers in New York when they were there." Smith said as he shook Nathan's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Hales you ready to go home Jenny looks hungry she's starting to eat the dirt." Nathan said as he and Haley held hands walking back home. Haley glanced back once just to see him for the last time and hopefully leave him in her past. But could she without Nathan finding out how she really knew Smith and can she keep the secret from him?

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update i just needed to think of how i was going to make this chapter happen...but here it is and i hoped you enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you think...as always much love Jayla4evr23**


	10. The Unexpected Pain!

The Unexpected Pain!

Haley was at the apartment and decided to take Jenny to see Peyton. When she was walking out of her door with Jenny in her arms, she felt a sharp pain go threw her stomach. She ignored it but when she got Jenny into her car seat the pain got worse, she couldn't even walk. Haley grabbed her cell phone and called Peyton's cell.

"Ummmm…..Peyton I need help!" Haley said as she started to panic and cry.

"Haley what is it…….slow down honey I can't understand you!" Peyton said as she started to panic too.

"I don't know I was walking out to put Jenny in the car and I got this pain in my stomach and then I got Jenny into her car seat and the pain got worse it's really bad Peyton I can't even walk and Jenny is in the car!" Haley said

"Ok we'll be there in a sec…………you hang on okay!" Peyton said to Haley.

"Okay." Haley said as she wondered who else Peyton was referring to. Ten minutes later Peyton pulled up in her car.

"Haley are you okay. Here Smith help me get her in the car." Peyton said to him.

"Smith?" Haley said a little confused

"You rang……." Smith said trying to take Haley's mind off of her pain. This actually worked and made her smile.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH………OH MY GOOOOSH THIS PAIN IS KILLING ME……….HOLLY SHIT!" Haley screamed as Jenny just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh I'm so sorry monkey." Haley said to Jenny "I'll be better soon." A few minutes later Peyton pulled up to the ER and went inside to get some help.

"Ummmm…..can some one help my friend she outside in my car…….she's 6 months pregnant and she says she has stomach pain."

"Okay……..take me to your car." The nurse said to Peyton as she grabbed a wheelchair. They wheeled Haley back to get examined and Peyton and Smith stayed in the waiting room with Jenny. Moments later the doctor came out and said that she was dilating and going to have the baby unless they could stop the contractions. Peyton waked into the waiting room and waited for Nathan to show up. When Nathan got there they rushed back to Haley's room where they found Smith and Haley talking.

"Ummm……..Hey Hales are you okay?" Nathan said as he walked up and gave Haley a kiss.

"I am now!" She said as she returned the kiss. The doctor came back into the room and checked Haley again and he noticed that she didn't start dilating.

"Haley you haven't stopped dilating yet……..and we're going to try different medicine now and check you in an hour. Okay?" the doctor said to Haley who by now was getting really nervous.

"Ummmm…….and if that medicine doesn't work?" Nathan asked in a nervous voice.

"Well then we'll have to do an emergency c-section." The doctor said.

"Okay…..thank you doctor." Haley and Nathan said in unison. All of them sat in Haley's room talking and having fun when Brooke and Lucas walked in.

"Hey guys……" Haley said.

"Hey sweetie are you feeling okay?" Brooke asked

"I am now I can't feel really anything." Haley said as tears welled up in her eyes. Moments later the doctor came in to check on Haley again, he made everyone leave except Nathan. Nathan walked out of the room and into the waiting room in scrubs.

"Hey Nate what's going on?" Lucas as concerned

"Well they couldn't stop Haley from dilating so they have to do an emergency c-section." Nathan said as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Oh Nathan I'm so sorry……" Brooke said as she went to huge Nathan.

"Mr. Scott you can come with us now."

"Hey I'll be back later to tell you guys what's going on okay!" Nathan said to them as he disappeared behind the door and the others only saw the back of him as they waited to find out what would happen to Haley and the babies!

**A/N:dun dun dun dun! ewww...another cliffhanger sorry but i had to do it!sorry it took meso long to update...i've been busy trying to get ready for spring break...so i will try my hardest to update tomorrow bc i won't be able to write for a week! sorry! anyway review and tell me what you think about this chapter...as always much love Jayla4evr23**


	11. The Nightmare!

The Nightmare

"Oh My Gosh I wonder what's taking them so long, I mean they've been in there for like 2 hours. C-sections shouldn't take this long!" Brooke said in a panicked voice.

"Brooke calm down I'm sure everything is fine they just…they just…well thanks for scaring me now..…oh gosh I hope everything is ok." Peyton said in a worried voice. Back in the room Nathan held on to Haley's hand even though she was put to sleep.

"Just let them be okay….please god for Haley just let them be ok." Nathan thought and prayed to himself. Nathan looked up and saw the doctors were getting ready to cut Haley's stomach open to get the babies.

"Mr. Scott do you want to watch and see your babies for the first time?" The Nurse asked

"Yeah I would love that." Nathan said back to the nurse.

"Okay here we go……..you have a little boy…….would you like to cut the cords……" the doctor asked. As Nathan was cutting the cords he could here the doctor talking about his little girl, and by the way he's talking he knew that something was wrong.

"Hey little guy I'll be right back I'm going to go check on your little sister." Nathan told his new baby boy Jordan Aaron.

"What's wrong with my baby girl……I want to know…….please tell me…" Nathan said as he started to panic.

"We're not sure yet we have to take her up to the Neonatal ICU. We'll come back down here and get you and your wife when she wakes up and we know more." and with that the doctor walked out of the room and followed Nathan and Haley's little girl up to the ICU. Nathan decided that he better go out and tell the rest of them what was going on so he went out there with a tear stained face and told them exactly what the doctor had told him. As soon as he told them Brooke and Peyton started to cry.

"Nate I'm so sorry…….well you better get back in there with Hales and Jordan and we'll take Jenny home. Call us and tell us what's going on. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Brooke said. Nathan walked back into the hospital room where he found Haley awake and holding Jordan.

"Hey Nate the doctor told me about Brielle……" Haley said as she trailed off. A moment later the doctor walked back into the room to tell them the news about Brielle.

**A/N: okay guys i am so so so sorry that it took me so long to update...i've been kinda busy lately...well here it is so review and tell me what you think...as always much love Jayla4evr23!**


	12. Smith

**A/N: sorry this took me so long to write...i actually wrote it friday night but it wouldn't let me put it on here till today so enjot!**

Smith

"Hey stranger I haven't seen you since you and Peyton rushed me here. Where have you been?" Haley asked Smith who was standing in her doorway.

"Oh………yeah I know I was just a little scared about coming back up here because your husband was here. I didn't want to make things weird by me being here!" Smith said with a sad look on his face.

"Hey your one of my friends and your welcome here at anytime. I mean you and Peyton have been getting along pretty well lately!" Haley said to Smith with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…I mean I like her and all but it's like she doesn't want to get to close to me. Is it me…. I mean did I do something wrong?" Smith asked a little scared.

"No she's had a really rough life……and every time she lets someone in they always get taken away from her. So if she seems a little distant with you it's probably because she's afraid of losing you." Haley said trying to calm Smith down. "Hey come here you look like you need a hug!" Haley said as she pulled Smith to her. Just then they heard someone open the door. Haley turned to find no other than her oh so loving father-in-law.

"Well, well, well what is this…..my daughter-in-law getting close to a guy who isn't my son!" Dan said with his evil laugh.

"DAN……..what are you doing here?" Haley asked with a shocked look on her face.

"And miss an opportunity to see my son and his wife in misery…..I wouldn't miss is for the world. But I can see that your not hurting Haley. What would Nathan do if he walked in and saw you hugging him?" Dan said trying to scare Haley.

"Dan why don't you just get the hell out of here before I have you thrown out………because neither me nor Nathan want you here!" Haley said matter of factly

"Dad Haley's right get out of here because this is no matter that you need to be a part of." Nathan said in a pissed off voice.

"Well son I'm hurt I'm really hurt. You don't even want me here when my grandchildren could've died!" Dan said with his same shit face smile that he always gets. Dan left right after Haley picked up the phone and had security to come up to her room to scare him away.

"Hey Hales I'm sorry he was up here bugging you. Hey Smith I haven't seen you in awhile……how have you been?"

"Hey I've been good……I've been really busy lately so I haven't been able to make it up here a whole lot!" Smith exclaimed

"Yeah man I understand. Ummmm……..Haley do you want to go and see Brielle now?" Nathan asked Haley.

"Yeah let's go…….hey Smith you can come too I mean don't fell like you can't." Haley said to Smith

"No I think I'm gonna get out of here and go and check on Peyton…..umm talk to you all later." Smith said to Nathan and Haley. As Haley and Nathan walked to see their daughter and Smith walked out to go see Peyton.

**A/N: please review and tell me what you think...i really do count on your reviews! and again i'm so sorry that it took me way to long to update! As always Jayla4evr23**


	13. The Big News

The Big News

"Oh Jordan my sweet little boy……." Haley said to her son who was now two weeks old. "I know I haven't spent much time with you but that'll change soon……Mommy has been spending time with your little sister because she's really sick." Haley said to her baby son as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey Hales I brought someone to see you….she's missed you so much…" Nathan said as he stepped aside to show Jenny, who was scared to see Haley in the hospital.

"Hey Bunny……..come here and give me a hug." Haley said to Jenny who wouldn't let go of Nathan's leg. As soon as Haley said that Jenny took off running to her.

"Who's this……." Jenny said to Haley. When Jenny said that Haley realized that Jenny could now speak in sentences.

"Awwww……bunny this is your new baby cousin…..Jordan." Haley said to Jenny as Jenny bent down to give him a kiss.

"I love you Jordan………" Jenny said to her new baby cousin.

"Nate I've missed so much in Jenny's life already I mean I didn't even know that Jenny could speak in sentences…….that's it I'm going to see if I can leave the hospital and return home yet!" Haley demanded.

"Hales it'll be okay I can just bring bunny bye to see you everyday." Nathan said.

"The point is she didn't even want to come up to me and give me a hug…..she normally runs up to me and this time I had to say come and give me a hug. She doesn't even…………." Haley said as she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hales it's okay everything is going to be okay you hear me….." Nathan said as Haley cut him off….

"NO…….NO IT'S NOT! NOT UNTIL I TELL YOU SOMETHING……." Haley said as he sentence trailed off. "Ummmmm……..there's something really important I have to tell you…..ummmmm…………"Haley was cut off by a knock on her door.

"Hey Hales………look we bought something for the babies and Jenny of course we couldn't just by something for the two new babies and not anything for Jenny." Brooke and Lucas said as they barged into Haley's room as they realized that they interrupted something very important. "Ummmm….is this a bad time I mean we could come back……" Brooke said to Haley.

"No it's fine ummmm….we were just about to take Jenny to see Brielle do you want to come with us I know you haven't really even seen her yet?" Haley said to her best friends. As they five of them walked to see Brielle Lucas and Brooke could tell that there was a lot of tension in the air. Nathan didn't say anything the rest of the night.

"Hey Hales………Nate ummmmm….. I know you just got released from the hospital do you want me to watch Jenny for you tonight?" Brooke said to Nathan and Haley.

"N……….." Haley started to say until Nathan cut her off.

"Yeah that would be great…….thanks a lot." Nathan said to Brooke because he was determined to find out what Haley had to tell him.

"Hey Bunny………….do you want to stay wit Aunty Brooke tonight!" Brooke said to Jenny.

"YAY……………" Jenny screamed and ran straight to Brooke. Neither Nathan nor Haley said anything on the way home they were both avoiding conversation with one another. Partly because Haley was afraid of losing Nathan and Nathan was afraid of what Haley had to say.

"So Haley are you going to tell what was so important that got you all upset at the hospital?" Nathan asked Haley who was staring at him with big eyes

"Okay……here it goes…….I need to tell you how I really know Smith……" Haley said as her sentence trailed off.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN...sorry another cliffhanger...i'll really try to update sometime this week to let you know what happens next! i hope you enjoyed this chap... as always much love  
Jayla4evr23**


	14. The Miracle

The Miracle

"I thought you said that you met him when you were on tour!" Nathan said a little shocked.

"No see that's what he said……..I wanted to tell you from the start but he lied to you so now I have so much explaining to do." Haley said a little worried.

"Can't this just wait until tomorrow I haven't spent the whole night with you since the babies were born." Nathan said wanting to just go to bed with Haley.

"NO……NO IT CAN'T AND I'M AFRAID YOU'RE GOING TO NOT WANNA BE AROUND ME FOR A WHILE SO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! I……I……I CAN'T LIE TO YOU ANYMORE I HATE YOU NOT KNOWING WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!" Haley said in a scared and shaky voice.

"Ummmmm…………..ok!' Nathan said as he sat on the couch and listened to what Haley had to say.

"Well here it goes…………okay you know the night that I walked into the apartment and found you making out with Taylor………..well I didn't go and stay a Lucas and Karen's house I went to New York." Haley said taking a breath and looking at Nathan.

"Go on you have my attention…….." Nathan said as he stared at Haley.

"Well………when I went to New York I went to this bar that we played at all the time………I was sitting at the bar when this guy walked up to me and bought me a drink. We were having a good time and I was telling him what had happened between us and I was really upset……….I got really drunk Nathan I mean really really really drunk……..and well one thing lead to another and I kinda sorta…..slept with him!" There Haley had said it she finally told Nathan what had happened.

"YOU WHAT! YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM………AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS WHY…….DO YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU OR SOMETHING!" Nathan said furious.

"NO……..NOT AT ALL I JUST COULDN'T LIE TO YOU ANYMORE AND I JUST………..I JUST……..I" Haley couldn't finish her sentence. She started to bawl and she ran to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Haley sat in the bedroom crying hours after she heard Nathan get some things and slam the door. Haley cried herself to sleep and then the next morning she went straight to the hospital to see her babies. When Haley got to the hospital she saw Brooke there sitting with Brielle.

"Mrs. Scott……….." Haley heard some one say as she turned around to see the Doctor.

"Yes…….." Haley had a bad feeling about this

"We tried to get a hold of you and your husband last night to tell you that Brielle was taken off the breathing machine last night……she breathing on her own and is doing really well………of course we'll still need to keep her here for awhile so we can observe her…………." The Doctor said to Haley.

"Does that mean I can bring Jordan in to see her……….."Haley said

"Yes………."

"Oh thank you so much…." Haley said as she rushed over to see Brooke. As Haley was walking over there she was thinking to herself maybe this little miracle was gods way of saying that she needed to tell Nathan about Smith and that everything is going to work out just fine.

**A/N: well this was a really quick update hopefully i can keep my self motivated to keep updating like this...lol anyway i hope you all enjoyed and please review to tell me what you guys think! as always much love  
Jayla4evr23**


	15. Haley's Shocking Suprise

Haley's Shocking Surprise

Haley was sitting in the hospital room with both babies. In her arms was both of her beautiful babies and Haley couldn't stop thinking about Jenny and Nathan.

"Aunt Haley…….." Jenny said as she ran over to her.

"Hey monkey how did you get here?" Haley said to Jenny

"With………Uncle Nate." Jenny exclaimed to Haley. Haley was scared of that I mean she really didn't know how she would act around him yet. He left last night without even talking to Haley about it.

"Hey monkey get………"Nathan stopped mid sentence as he looked up and saw Haley holding Brielle.

"Wh…….wh……what's going on." Nathan demanded to know.

"Well when I got here this morning ummmmm…..the doctor stopped me and told me that they were trying to get a hold of us all night……..that Brielle is breathing on her own and that she doing better Nate. Our little girl is better again." Haley said a little scared to talk to Nathan

"WELL IT WAS SURE NICE OF YOU TO CALL ME AND TELL ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT!" Nathan said mad that Haley didn't call him

"WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO SAY SORRY THAT YOU'RE NOT TALKING TO ME AND WON'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE WHEN I CALL BUT OUR DAUGHTER IS BETTER CALL ME WHEN YOU GET THIS! I TRIED CALLING YOU LAST NIGHT AFTER YOU LEFT BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE PHONE WHEN I CALLED……..SO DON'T SIT HERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU WOULD HAVE ANSWERED YOUR PHONE TODAY WHEN I CALLED!" Haley said letting all her anger out right in front of Jenny.

"WELL…….DON'T TURN THIS AROUND ON ME YOU COULD HAVE LEFT A MESSAGE………."Nathan was cut off by Haley.

"AND YOU WOULD HAVE DELETED ME LIKE YOU DID WHEN I CALLED WHEN I WAS ON TOUR!" Haley said point blankly.

"You know what……….I was thinking last night……….." Nathan started to say

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT………….Jenny do you want to go out for ice cream with Aunt Haley?" Haley said

"Ummmmm……monkey why don't you go to Aunty Brooke out in the hall." Nathan said to Jenny. "She's not going anywhere with you…….I'm sorry but I'm not letting you take her……….you left her and me once to go to New York who's to say you won't do it again!" Nathan said to Haley who was now crying.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T TAKE JENNY……….THAT IS BULLSHIT NATHAN AND YOU KNOW IT!" Haley said as she ran out of the room in tears.

**A/N: dun dun dun dun...yet agian another cliffhanger! well review and tell me what you all think...as always much love  
Jayla4evr23**


	16. The Comfort Zone!

The Comfort Zone!

"Hello………….." Is all Smith got out of his mouth when he opened up the door to find Haley crying her eyes out.

"WH………..where is Peyton?" Haley said as she stood there looking at Smith

"Ummmm……….she's out of town but she told me I could stay here until she gets back. Haley do you want to come in and talk about this?" Smith asked hoping he could do something for Haley because by the way she was crying he knew that she probably had told Nathan about what happened.

"Ummmm…….I probably shouldn't but I really need someone to talk to! Ummmm……well I told Nathan about how I really know you! Yeah I told him last night and he left without talking to me about it and I saw him this morning at the hospital and he won't let me take Jenny anywhere!" Haley said as she started to cry even harder now.

"Hey……..listen he's just upset right now and when he calms down he'll talk to you and everything will be okay and he'll let you see Jenny again." Smith said as he leaned over and hugged Haley.

"Hey Peyton are you home I need to talk…………….." Nathan said as he stopped mid sentence to see Smith and Haley hugging on the couch. "WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS HALEY RIGHT AFTER WE JUST GOT IN THIS HUGE FIGHT ABOUT THIS!" Nathan said to Haley and Smith startling them.

"Nathan………..I…………I…………" Haley couldn't finish her sentence

"YOU WHAT? DID YOU THINK HE WAS ME………….YOUR HUSBAND………NEWSFLASH HE'S NOT!" Nathan said in a rage

"Nate I…….ummmmm……….it wasn't my fault I mean I don't mean to sound like I'm trying to get him in trouble but it wasn't my fault! I came here to see Peyton she's out of town and Smith was here and I really needed someone…………..I mean you're mad at me and I don't blame you what I did was so dumb I was just so mad and hurt and upset at you and Taylor…….and now you won't let me even see Jenny!" Haley said to Nathan as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"NO HALES I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS IN FRONT OF HIM………WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS AT HOME LATER RIGHT NOW I WANT TO STRAIGHTEN THINGS UP WITH MY GOOD PAL SMITH!" Nathan said in a sarcastic voice.

"Nathan don't hurt him……….." Haley started to say but then stopped because Nathan had already punched Smith and he was on the ground with a bloody nose. After Nathan stormed out of Peyton's house Haley went home. She figured that if Nathan was serious about talking to her she better be there when he gets there. So Haley got home sat on the couch and waited for Nathan to come home so they could work their differences out.

**A/N: will he show up or will he stay away! sorry i left you on yet again another cliffhanger! well review and tell me how you like the chap...because seriously your reviews effect my story some! as always much love  
Jayla4evr23!**


	17. The Late Night

The Late Night

Haley was watching an infomercial when she heard a key in the front door she figured it was Nathan so she didn't even bother to move from her position on the couch. She quickly glanced at the clock noticing that it was 3:00 a.m. right before Nathan walked in the door.

"Hey Nathan where have you been, and where is Jenny?" Haley asked Nathan

"Well Brooke has Jenny and thanks to your boyfriend I spent my night in jail when I could have been here talking things out with you." Nathan said letting his anger out

"He's not my boyfriend and you know that Nathan………..and I can't believe that he pressed charges…………" Haley said as she sat there in dismay.

"Well you looked pretty cozy with him on the couch today at Peyton's house!...You know what I didn't come home to fight with you……..I came home to talk about stuff!" Nathan said reasonably.

"Ummmmm……….okay" Haley said a little shocked

"Well………okay was this before or after you found out that you were pregnant?" Nathan said to Haley hoping that she would give him an answer he wanted to hear.

"Ummmm………..well……………it….it……it was before." Haley was scared of Nathan reaction.

"Okay let me get this straight………..you go and sleep with this guy after we get into a fight while we're married………and now you're telling me that my two new babies might not even be mine! Wow Hales I mean I thought maybe I could start trusting you again but now I'm not so sure I mean tell me what the hell was going through your mind when you did all this?" Nathan said in a calm voice.

"Well I mean I did just walk in and see you and my sister kissing didn't I? I mean because that would get any one upset. So I wanted to get out of here and just stop thinking of that image so I went to New York. I met Smith and he was so nice to me so I just kinda slept with him. I didn't think that I could trust you again and I was soooooo mad at you I didn't mean to sleep with him honestly I didn't. it just kinda happened and well I thought I had to tell you because last time I kept something a secret well you told me it was you or the tour and well you know the rest." Haley said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You know what…………I'm gonna do something I've never done before because I don't want to fight with you anymore Hales I love you and I always will but……….I want to know if the babies are mine or his?" Nathan said as Haley just stood there letting him hold her. She was so happy that he finally forgave her because even 2 days felt like forever.

**A/N: well i really hope you all liked the chap...ummmmm...please review and tell me what you think i know that when i read most of the reviews some of them give me really good ideas or they just make me think what can i do next to keep them reading. so review and as always  
Jayla4evr23**


End file.
